A warm summer day at the Yorozuya
by explodreamer
Summary: Gintoki and Kagura's laziness has finally got to Shinpachi's nerve! He bursts into a screaming mode and preaches Gintoki! Gintoki VS Shinpachi FINALE - The End of World Battle! Eh, sorry, I lied. YAOI, SMUT, GINxSHIN Pls R&R!


WARNING! Smut/YAOI! Amatuer work!

Other than that, pls enjoy!

Pairing: Gintoki x Shinpachi

* * *

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!!!"

Sadaharu looked up briefly at the fuming bespectacled boy standing in front of the desk. He licked his paw then went back to sleep. Gintoki and Kagura remained glued to the sofa, watching the TV with deep concentration.

It was a normal day at the Yorozuya. The weather was a little warmer than usual, indicating the coming of summer soon. Sadaharu was taking a nap in the main room while Gintoki and Kagura watched a drama on its fourth rerun.

"ARGH!!!" Shinpachi stomped towards the TV and stood in front of it. It was the commercial breaks just about at this time.

Gintoki clicked his tongue and said annoyingly, "What is wrong with you? You had constipation?"

"That's why boys are such a trouble. They become irritated every time they find themselves hitting off the target in the bathroom," Kagura said disgustedly.

"Kagura-chan! No girl would speak like that!" Shinpachi reprimanded then turned to Gintoki.

"And Gin-san! How nonchalant can you get? We are really out of money! We have no more reserves, no more cash and no more food. There isn't even a packet of strawberry milk in the fridge!!! Could you _please_ do something before we all start starving?" Shinpachi said loudly, gesturing and waving wildly to show his frustration.

"Shuuuduup!!!" Gintoki shouted back. "I'm still feeling tired, alright? My wounds aren't fully healed yet!"

"If that is the case, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night!!! That is the reason why you haven't recovered yet after such a long time! Besides, you can still walk around the street in your condition anyway! There's no reason for you to stay in the house the whole day!!!" Shinpachi reprimanded fiercely.

"MOVE AWAY, SHINPACHI! THE SHOW'S BACK!!!" Kagura shouted impatiently. She jumped down the sofa and pushed Shinpachi away from the TV.

Shinpachi tripped and fell from the Yato's strong assault. He slowly sat up fumingly and glared at the floor. Sadaharu yawned. Kagura squatted in front of the TV while Gintoki sat motionlessly on the sofa as they watched the drama rerun.

Finally, Shinpachi said, "I'm doing this for this home. Is it going to be alright for you if you can't buy sukonbu anymore, Kagura-chan?"

"It's fine. I have supplies for the next two months," was the cold reply from the Yato clan.

"Fine. Both of you chew on it for the rest of the two months," Shinpachi said and stood up.

He walked along the sofa towards Sadaharu, entered the bathroom and then slammed the door shut. Shinpachi sat on the toilet bowl quietly for ten minutes and listened as Kagura switched off the TV and Gintoki gave a lazy yawn. Kagura skipped to Sadaharu and said lovingly, "Sadaharu! It's time for your walk!!!"

The footsteps stopped outside the bathroom. Kagura shouted out, "Gin-chan, Shinpachi's still in the toilet!"

"Ignore him. It's the constipation."

"OK…" Kagura said towards the bathroom. "Shinpachi, you'd better clean up if you missed your target." Then she skipped out of the house and slid the main entrance shut.

Is that all she could say? Shinpachi lowered his head and sighed in defeat. He felt so tired looking after Gintoki and Kagura. He's always the one thinking and worrying for them. Why can't they do something proper once in a while?

Shinpachi listened carefully for the other useless being in the house. It seemed as if Gintoki had gone back to his bedroom for a nap. The house was quiet. He remained in the bathroom for a few more minutes for good measure then at last slowly got up from the seat and slid the door open lightly.

"Didn't your mother teach you to flush after using the toilet?" Shinpachi jumped at the nonchalant voice beside him. He looked up to see Gintoki standing beside the bathroom, his arms folded in his chest.

"That's none of your business. I have proper hygiene habits unlike some silver haired idiot," Shinpachi muttered and made his way to the main entrance.

"Shinpachi, what is wrong with you? If you have any troubles, spit it out. It's bad for your health to keep it bottled up," Gintoki said in an unusually caring voice.

Shinpachi stood still, wondering if he should speak to Gintoki again nicely or he should just snap at him while he still had the anger boiling in him.

"Is it some girl? You don't know how to start a conversation with her… or do you really have problems hitting the target – "

Option number two got the better of Shinpachi and whipped around, screaming hysterically at Gintoki.

"IT'S THE JOB, YOU IDIOT!!! WE'RE BROKE AND WE HAVE NO WORK! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I'M TRYING TO GET YOU GUYS TO START WORKING FOR YOUR LIFE AND YOU'RE WASTING IT BY WATCHING A DRAMA RERUN!!!!!!!!!"

Gintoki opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Shinpachi as he ranted on. "I KEEP ON WORRYING ABOUT HOW TO KEEP THIS PLACE GOING ON AND YET YOU GUYS KEEP ON DOING THINGS _RECKLESSLY_!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO STAY HERE AND TAKE CARE OF YOU!!!"

"Shinpachi, calm down…" Gintoki started, obviously surprised with Shinpachi's outburst.

"EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT LEAVING YOU TO ROT, I ACTUALLY START _WORRYING_ ABOUT YOU! YOU DRINK, YOU GAMBLE, YOU'RE A MADAO RIGHT FROM TOP TO BOTTOM AND YET I _CAN'T_ LEAVE YOU!" Shinpachi ranted, stabbing his forefinger at Gintoki's chest angrily.

He continued as they slowly retreated into the main room. "I KNOW YOU FOUGHT HARD AND WELL AGAINST THE JOUI SHI SHI! I KNOW YOU WERE INJURED BADLY. _I SAW THAT MONSTER GRABBING YOU LIKE SOME SPOILT TOY!!!_"

Gintoki flopped down the sofa as he watched in awe at Shinpachi. "Y-YOU! AND YOU WENT DRINKING EVEN WHEN YOU'RE COMPLAINING HOW TIRED YOU ARE BECAUSE OF THE WOUNDS!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU?_"

"Calm down, Shinpachi!!!" Gintoki shouted at last, grabbing Shinpachi's arms firmly.

It felt as if Shinpachi had snapped out of it momentarily as he cried and sniffed. He started shrilling again a split second later. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I AM FOR YOU IDIOT – "

Gintoki stood up, grabbed the back of Shinpachi's head firmly and forced their lips together. Shinpachi's eyes widened and froze, holding his breath subconsciously. He looked into the older man's red eyes to find him looking back. Soon, he realized he had unknowingly allowed Gintoki entry. Shinpachi moaned in protest as he felt Gintoki's tongue tasted him, swirling in his mouth skillfully. He tried to jerk back his head, but Gintoki's hand held him firmly. He closed his eye in half desperation and found it to be a bad move when he felt even more of the older man's tongue in his mouth. He snapped his eyes open again only to see Gintoki's seemingly passionate look in his eyes.

Shinpachi darted his eyes to the left, avoiding the look and tried to pull himself away from the strong samurai. He buckled his knees on purpose, hoping to slip away from him. Gintoki let go of his hold and slid his hand down to Shinpachi's waist, stopping him from sliding off and away from him. Shinpachi pulled his head away from Gintoki and gasped hard for air.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Shinpachi asked, too busy feeling embarrassed to be aware of Gintoki's hands moving along his hips and around his buttocks.

"Distraction," Gintoki smiled mischievously.

"W-what? Not even a T-t-time machine can help you when you regret this," Shinpachi stuttered, finally noticing where Gintoki's hands are. "W-wait, where are you touching –eeek!!!"

Gintoki couldn't help but to laugh at the boy's peculiar reaction. He swiftly pulled the sash from Shinpachi's hakama and reached in to pull away the fabric.

"Wait! Wait! What the hell are you doing? LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT!!!" Shinpachi screamed hysterically, slapping lightly on Gintoki's hands as if he over-tasted the chocolate cream prepared for a sumptuous cake.

Gintoki released his hands in response and raised them with his palms up front. He had his usual sheepish grin on his face. Shinpachi stood in front of Gintoki, eyes narrowed and his hands holding on to his hakama protectively. He was blushing so much that even his ears were a bright red. The older man stood at his place innocently as if nothing had happened earlier.

Shinpachi eyed his sash lying on the floor next to Gintoki's feet. Gintoki shuffled his feet and started whistling a song which Shinpachi recognized as the theme song of the drama that was re-running. Shinpachi took a careful step forward in which Gintoki stepped backwards, almost graciously. Shinpachi continued to observe the older man for a while more before almost wanting to speed forwards to pick up his sash.

He sighed as he walked towards Gintoki, deliberately not meeting his eyes. "Really, Gintoki-kun," Shinpachi called out on purpose to show how childish he had thought Gintoki to be. He suspected that his voice must be still trembling from the shock. "If Ane-ue saw that, she would have killed you on the spot. Bare-handed."

"Hmm…" Gintoki merely hummed in response.

"OK, I admit I was really going overboard just now with the screaming and all, but there's really no need for you to go with that extreme measure," Shinpachi continued as he approached slowly. He laughed awkwardly. "I would have seriously punched you if that was my first kiss…"

Shinpachi bent down next to Gintoki's feet and picked up the sash. His spectacles glazed over as he prepared to give the natural perm a good punch on the face when he straightened up.

"URYAAA!!!" Shinpachi shouted as he aimed for Gintoki's side of his forehead.

Gintoki smirked as he grabbed Shinpachi's fist easily and said, "I knew it. That was your first kiss."

Shinpachi blinked in surprised as Gintoki lifted him off the floor and carried him over his shoulder. "UWAH!!!" Shinpachi's spectacles fell off and landed safely onto the sofa. He kicked his legs as hard as he could and shouted, "Gin-san, wh-what are you doing? Put me down!"

"I got you…" Gintoki sing-songed. Then he grunted and held onto Shinpachi's ankles firmly. "You're unexpectedly heavy, Paccan."

Gintoki kicked open the sliding door of his bedroom. The room was quite empty except for the crumpled piece of futon lying in the middle of the room. Gintoki laid Shinpachi onto the futon almost unceremoniously, but was careful not to hit him too hard on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Shinpachi and closed in on him. Shinpachi struggled to move his arms out of the natural perm's bear hug and stuttered, "Gin-san, you'd better stop this or I'll get really angry."

Gintoki smiled at the attempted threat and said, "All the better. It gives me more reason to do what I'm going to do to you."

"Er… Ok, Ok. I know. I promise to stop acting so hysterical. Just let me go, alright?" Shinpachi pleaded. He had a very strong feeling that this man would really keep his word and start violating him.

Shinpachi shivered involuntarily when he felt Gintoki's breath on his neck. It felt as if the older man was taking a deep breath of his smell. Then suddenly he felt a wet sensation just below his ear as Gintoki kissed and licked him.

"G-gin-san. Really. Stop this. I'm beginning to feel afraid now. What is wrong with you?" Shinpachi said to the chunk of silver hair in his vision as Gintoki busied himself with tasting the younger boy.

The head of silver hair stopped moving and Shinpachi shivered again as he felt Gintoki's breathe on the wet spot on his neck. He almost yelped out loud in surprise when Gintoki bit lightly onto his earlobe.

"Shinpachi…" Gintoki whispered into the boy's ear. Shinpachi stiffened at the tone of it. The older man sounded weird.

Slowly, Gintoki lifted up his head and looked at Shinpachi. The younger boy looked back at him curiously. "Shinpachi…" he said again. "Let me kiss you."

_No! Get away from me! Gin-san, you're acting weird!!!_

Shinpachi couldn't get these words out of his mouth. In fact, these were at the tip of his tongue but he didn't seem to be able to get them out. This resulted in him in opening and closing his mouth for a few times before Gintoki slid in his tongue, kissing him more passionately than the first time.

"Shinpachi, open your eyes."

He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes until he heard Gintoki calling out to him.

"Shinpachi, do it like what I did to you."

"… No way am I going to do something this embarrassing… I can't do it… I can't-"

Again, Gintoki cut him off prematurely. Gintoki's red eyes watched him intently as he prompted Shinpachi with his tongue. Slowly, Shinpachi moved. He could feel Gintoki smile against his lips in satisfaction. Gintoki released his arms and started caressing Shinpachi's body. His hands smoothed over the hakama, now almost falling away from its owner. It felt good when Gintoki worked his way down gently along the spine to his hips then to his thigh. Shinpachi jerked slightly as Gintoki's hands moved in between his legs onto the inner side of his thigh. He had a very bad feeling where this was going to head to.

Shinpachi breathed in sharply when he felt Gintoki's palm resting over his length. Unaware that Gintoki had already stopped kissing him, with drool on the side of his cheek, Shinpachi looked down to see Gintoki's hand on top of his erection.

"You're really perverted, aren't you? I guess its normal after all since you're still a growing boy," Gintoki teased as he lightly added pressure to the trembling length.

Shinpachi let out a sound of protest and pushed Gintoki's shoulders to get him away. Gintoki released his hand and reached out to hold a grip on Shinpachi. He pushed himself on top of him and pressed against him. Shinpachi gasped at the sensation of Gintoki's erection on him and looked down again, unable to resist his curiosity.

Slowly, Gintoki started moving against him. Shinpachi closed his eyes and grabbed Gintoki's hands tightly as he became overwhelmed by the sensation. Each stroke was so gratifying that he felt as if that he had to hold on tightly onto something to stop his sanity from swimming away in these waves of pleasure. After what seemed to be eternity, Shinpachi writhed under Gintoki and came over his stomach.

"Pfft… haha…"

Shinpachi snapped his eyes open and glared at Gintoki. He recognized that tone so much that he knew Gintoki was laughing at him in a mocking manner.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what???" Shinpachi tried to speak angrily, but ended up stuttering stupidly.

This made Gintoki laugh even harder. "Sorry. Craps, I think I'm losing my erection." And then he chuckled again. He finally spoke after Shinpachi glared at him relentlessly for a full minute. "Shinpachi, tell me the truth. Have you ever masturbated with Otsuu's bikini poster?"

Shinpachi flushed at the mention of his favorite idol and the indecent idea. "I… well… I did sort of think about it… But it'd be disrespect for Otsuu-chan! She's more than an idol! She's almost a noble entity-"

Once again, Gintoki stopped Shinpachi's rambling with a kiss, this time, much more innocent than before. He simply placed his lips against the younger boy's and waited. When he lifted his head, Shinpachi started again, "Will you stop doing that? It's irritating!!!"

Gintoki looked up at the boy. "I thought you'd like something romantic like this, kid. So you'd prefer dirty stuff?"

Before Shinpachi could think about it, Gintoki sunk his mouth onto Shinpachi's erection.

"G-gin-san, what- hnn!!!"

The effect was shocking and wonderful. Shinpachi bent forwards, almost hugging onto Gintoki's back. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his voice. Finally, he gave up and whimpered as Gintoki sucked, bobbing his head up and down.

Gintoki moved back and smirked at the obvious disappointment on Shinpachi's face. The boy was blushing, looking at the owner of that pair of red eyes that had devoured him. The natural perm had his hands holding onto his hips firmly as they looked at each other silently. Then in an excruciating slow motion, Gintoki licked from the tip of his erection all the way down to his…

"Hey! What are you doing? It's dirty!" Shinpachi tried to jerk away but Gintoki held onto him firmly.

Gintoki licked slowly around the ring surrounding his entrance. He tried to stretch the entrance with his thumbs slowly.

"Ow! It hurts!" Shinpachi cried out and tried to kick out. Gintoki locked both of his ankles under his shoulders and continued his work. He stretched it further and worked his way in.

Shinpachi panted and watched helplessly. He didn't dare to hold tightly on to Gintoki's back for fear of hurting him. He trembled slightly when he felt Gintoki reached into a spot where it actually felt good amongst the pain. He threw back his head in pleasure and bucked his hips, gripping on tightly with his legs.

Gintoki released Shinpachi's legs and moved forwards, his strong arm gliding across Shinpachi's back and lifted his head with his hand. Shinpachi seemed to be in a daze, his face was flushed and his mouth slightly open, gasping short breaths from the excitement.

"I think my erection's back," Gintoki grinned as he moved in to kiss Shinpachi.

The boy responded by kissing back wantonly. Gintoki guided one of Shinpachi's hands to his erection then slowly along the zip on his pants. Shinpachi took the hint and unzipped it distractedly. Gintoki crushed into Shinpachi who moaned as they kissed deeper while he shook off his pants.

Shinpachi's hand felt the older man's erection on his hand. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down the hard erection. Gintoki moaned in ecstasy, moving himself in the boy's hand. He lifted his head up abruptly and with a shudder, came into Shinpachi's hand. He watched with interest as Shinpachi looked at his stained hand. Slowly, he brought it up and licked it carefully.

Gintoki grinned and kissed Shinpachi on his neck and licked his ear. The boy seemed to have liked it a lot. Gintoki shifted both of them slightly to the side. He moved his hand along the boy's back down to the hips sensually and across the cheek of his ass. He then said softly into Shinpachi's ear, "Relax, alright?"

Shinpachi barely understood what Gintoki had meant until he felt a burning sensation as a finger shoved into him. He whimpered in pain at first but soon started moaning for more as Gintoki fingered him.

"Let's see how you react to this."

Shinpachi gasped when he felt Gintoki's fingers doing scissor like movements inside of him. He stiffened for a while, but finally shook his head slowly as though signaling his defeat.

"No more… It hurts…" he tried to push himself away from Gintoki.

Gintoki pulled him back affectionately and shushed him gently. "It's going to be alright."

The scissoring stopped and Gintoki was now just shoving his fingers in and out of Shinpachi. After a while, Shinpachi looked at Gintoki almost pleadingly and moved his mouth. Gintoki leaned in to kiss Shinpachi only to find the latter moving his head away.

"Not… that…" Shinpachi gasped in short breathes. "Enough… no… more…"

"You're at your limit already?" Gintoki asked teasingly, his fingers still moving incessantly.

Shinpachi nodded with effort. "St…op…"

"It's OK, don't worry. Just let it go."

"Nnngh!"

Shinpachi buried his head into Gintoki's chest as he came. Gintoki removed his fingers swiftly and hugged the boy tightly. "Shinpachi," he said softly. "Do you have something to tell me?"

For a moment, Gintoki had wondered if Shinpachi had lost his consciousness, only to be proven wrong when he heard the boy still trying to catch up his breath. Then without warning, Gintoki grabbed Shinpachi and pushed him lightly onto the futon. He moved on top of him and entered almost forcefully. Shinpachi reacted with a loud gasp and grabbed on to Gintoki's hakama tightly, bending his head down and closing his eyes on instinct.

"Oh… that's very manly. I thought you'd be a screamer," the natural perm said impressively.

Shinpachi groaned in an attempt to reply. "M-m-anly? You call… this… m-manly? In what way… uurgh… does a man getting fucked… in his… ass… _manly_?"

He whimpered as he felt the pain growing stronger and stronger as Gintoki pushed in further. He pulled harder at the hakama, hoping that Gintoki could help him do something with the pain. Together with the momentum, Gintoki tried to lean for a kiss but ended up with a sloppy one as Shinpachi tried to escape from the kiss.

"Hurts…"

"That's because you keep talking. Show me your tongue."

It took Shinpachi a few seconds to register the command before sticking out his tongue slowly. It became messy when he moaned _and_ stuck out his tongue at the same time. He ended up panting heavily.

"That's very erotic, you know. You're starting to enjoy it, aren't you?" Gintoki commented perversely.

Slowly, he pulled out and then pressed back in against him. Picking up a rhythmic pace, Gintoki pumped into Shinpachi hard and rough continuously. Soon, heavy breathing accompanied heavy panting as Gintoki rocked against the boy hard and fast. He wrapped his fingers around Shinpachi's erection and pumped his hand in sync with his pounding. Shinpachi's panting became audibly louder and louder.

"Shinpachi…" Gintoki said huskily. "You're tightening up. Are you going to come again?"

Shinpachi murmured something incoherent which Gintoki assumed it to be a positive.

"Don't come yet. Not after me."

The boy merely whimpered at the command and nodded his head slowly to show his acknowledgment. With a deep thrust, Gintoki released hard. Shinpachi whined as hot cum filling into him until he felt it dripping from his entrance. The arousing sensation made Shinpachi reach his climax and came again.

Shinpachi vaguely felt the natural perm slumped onto the futon next to him, breathing just as hard as he was. Before he drifted into sleep, he thought he had heard Gintoki say again, "Shinpachi, do you have something to tell me?"

"Mmm…yeahIthink…" was all he could manage sleepily.

"What is it?"

"…"

"Shinpachi?"

"Don't…leaveme…" Shinpachi's voice faded gradually as he fell asleep.

* * *

A/n: My first smut fic. Which I don't know if it is up to standard. But it's the best I could come up with... So pls do R&R!!!

* * *


End file.
